Stand Tall and Don't Fall
by Taylor Azure
Summary: Next thing she knew was that someone picked her up,and the person holding her was shaking."I Love you,Isabella Swan." And with that everything went blank. AH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first FanFic so be nice. I love the wolf pack from twilight. And wish that Bella would have chosen Jake but I don't think her bolts were screwed in all the way, but I'm just going to thank SM for making the twilight books.

**This Story is an all-human story, and is going to be how Jake and Bella's both liked each other but never had the guts to tell each other. In this story Bella is not clumsy, nor shy, and Jake is a jock, which is the womanizer. Jacob messes up and causes Bella to leave. Bella comes back one year later, and has a surprise for everyone.**

**Read and find out how things will go. It contains hurt/comfort, jealousy, drama, and LEMMS. J/B**

Preface~

BPOV

Bella was running her fastest, trying to get away from _**him**_.

"Bella!" he yelled worriedly. "I'm sorry!" I stopped short and almost fell over a root coming out of the ground. This all was making no sense. How did I ever get into this mess? How did this happen?

Everything was becoming too much and it made her feel dizzy. Bella walked over to a near by tree and sat down. The earth still didn't stop spinning in its annoying ways that made her feel nauseous. She felt this wave of tears come to her eyes. Her body started to shake with silent sobs and the tears were now coming in a fast pace. She just couldn't take all these emotions at once, and for a while she couldn't figure out which emotions she was feeling. _Hurt, sorrow, hate, betrayal, and confusion, as to why this was happening._ It was becoming too much and she felt herself sink into this peaceful blackness.

"Bella please, please come out!" _**He**_ croaked out. Bella wanted to answer him and tell him that she was okay, but she couldn't find it in her to do _anything_. She wanted to at least get up and tell them that she was okay, but the truth was, she wasn't. Her heart was scattered in a million itty-bitty pieces that glue wouldn't even be able to sew it back together. "Bella please answer. Do it for Charlie!" If only she could.

She was too numb, the thought of even talking was just too much to handle. The blackness was close so dominating every single cell in her body, her senses started to change. Every noise in the woods only sounded like a whisper to her ears. Bella even forgot that she was lying on the cold wet ground, shaking, either from crying or the cold, either way she still couldn't feel or hear much.

Next thing she knew was that someone picked her up, and the person holding her was shaking. "I love you, Isabella Swan." And with that everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2:Boys

**A/N: Don't own any of the characters or twilight, but I can wish right.**

Boys

BPOV

"Fuck!" Bella was jumping up and down on one foot because she stubbed her damn toe. "Son of a Bitch!" _Damn coffee table_!

I hopped to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen to grab something to clean my toe. I'm glad the smell didn't catch to me yet or else Charlie will be coming home to me on the floor, and I do **not **want that. He'll probably freak and only God knows what else.

When I completed my mission on getting to the cabinet, someone knocks on the door. I'm surprised  
I even heard it in this huge ass house. "Just a minute!" I yelled to reassure the pests at the door that I'll be there so they don't keep on knocking the damn door.

"Well we're coming in anyway!" yelled a deep husky voice. _Damn boys._ Don't they have any patience at all, or is it just no brain and do.

Bella was just about finished with her task at cleaning up her mess when five big boys came booming into her spacious kitchen, making so much noise it spooked me and made me fall on my ass. They all started laughing; Bella just lay there on the kitchen floor, waiting for one of the jackasses to help her up.

"Geez Bella we thought you were committing suicide. You know they have this thing called therapy to help you with your problems." Bella just glared at them and brushed off Paul's smart-ass comment.

"Don't you assholes have better things to do than just come here and laugh in my face." Bella said annoyed that she couldn't have one day to herself without having these big barbarians bugging her.

They just shrugged and said 'nope'. Well they sure aren't going to be here all day. "We are border than hell right now, and decided to come visit you." Said Quil matter-of-factly. I made a mental check to lock all doors and windows when I'm in or out of the house.

" You know you guys can't just barge in here like you own the place. Wonder if I was naked or something?"_ Way to prove your point Swan. Now they're going to tease you. In 5-4-3-2-1, and they're off._

"Why would you be naked Bella?" They all had smirks on their faces. "You know if you wanted me Bella, all you had to do is ask." Mmhmm, if I were to ask Paul if I wanted to have sex with him. I would have to be either mentally retarded or blind.

"Sorry Paul already taken. Tempting but I'll pass." I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder then walked into the living room flopping onto the sectional.

"Oh, you are going out with the Taylor kid Bella." It wasn't really a question more of a fact, but I knew what he was stating.

"That's none of your or anyone else's business, but mine." Bella made sure not to put _**'his'**_ in her sentence.

The guys came over and flopped on the couch nearly squashing me in the process. "Why do you say that Bella? You are dating Taylor right? Or is that just a lie to make me jealous?" Typical Paul. He never knew when to quit.

"If you don't believe me then fine, but if he finds out that your hitting on _his_ girl and beats your ass, don't act like I didn't tell you so." They just looked at her and started laughing. "What's so fucking funny?" If there was a joke about anything I said I wasn't catching on.

"B-Bella, you r-really think I'm sc-cared of Taylor." Paul finally choked out. He sounded like if he kept talking and laughing at same time, that they'd get caught in his throat and stay there.I sighed, that would be nice to have Paul shut up for once._ Keep wishing,_ my inner voice said.

"Aaand that's funny how?"-Bella

"Because I'm obviously bigger." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh. Hey where are the rest of you buffoons? You guys usually come together, who's missing?" Bella couldn't find who was missing out of all _**her**_ boys.

"Jake." Said Embry.

"Oh," was all I said. I forgot that Jake had a girlfriend. He never has time to spend time with me, ever. I mean he doesn't even say 'hi' to me at school anymore, he's to into that slut of a girlfriend. Jessica Stanley. I'm like way prettier, and it doesn't take a genius to know it too. Jessica Stanley is fake bitch that is to into herself. Me on the other hand, I'm tan. My curves have filled out perfectly, and my breasts are pretty big for a petite girl like me. I have a toned body and boys practically drool when I walk down the hall, that's why Charlie doesn't feel safe when I'm with my boys alone, and I am no virgin. I lost my virginity to Jake but we didn't mean anything by it, it just happened.

"Bells." Someone said. She looked around to find them starring at her, concerned. Bella didn't even know how long she just sat there starring out in space. She noticed that flat screen was on and it was loud, Bella didn't even hear them turn it on. "Are you ok, Bells?" asked Jared. Bella didn't have it in her to speak so she just nodded.

Paul put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to his side; she melted into the hug and snuggled closer. "You have us Bells. You don't need to worry about him. I know he doesn't have time for you anymore, but he still loves you." Bella just nodded her head again feeling at the verge of tears.

"Bells don't cry please. It hurts us to see you hurt." Embry and the guys hated seeing hurt. They would literally kill the person that even harmed me. Bella didn't know that her tears slipped and were streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"I'm going to go and make dinner before you guys have to go. I don't want my boys going to practice with an empty stomach." Bella sniffled and started off towards the kitchen.

She was just about to walk into the kitchen just when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. Bella looked up to find Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Seth standing there looking hurt. "Bells-." Embry began but I cut him off.

"No, no. I'm okay. You guys can go back and watch the game." The tears were stinging her eyes again, and she blinked furiously trying to make them go back.

"Bella, we could care less about the game right now. If our Bella is hurt than we have to be there for her." That's when the tears started coming and I sobbed into Embry's chest. "Sssh, it's okay honey. Just let it out."

When I finally stopped crying, it felt like she was crying hours later, but really it was only ten minutes. I pulled away and looked up at Embry, emotionally drained from all the crying. "Thanks Em. That really means a lot."

"Well we would do anything for our number one girl." He kissed the top of my head and leaned back to look at me. "Now didn't you say you didn't want your boys going to practice with an empty stomach." I rolled my eyes at his attempt of trying to make me laugh. God I don't think I could ever live with out my boys, but minus one. "That's our girl." With one last kiss at the top of my head. Embry went back into the living room to join the guys.

.

.

I decided to make some Italian dish with homemade bread stick and mozzarella cheese. The boys devoured it all like vultures, good thing I saved some for Charlie because he's going to be hungry after practice.

My dad, are the boy's coach, and does a good job at it too.

Bella cleaned the kitchen and the boys helped. They finished in no time. After they were about to get settled on the couch, dad walked in and told the boys they have to get going. They each gave me a kiss on the cheek and said 'Bye Bells'. I waved to them and they headed out to Paul's 2010 Dodge Silverado.

"So Bells, I'll be here at 8:30 k? You'll be okay till then right?" Charlie said cautiously. The boys probably told him. Well I can't really be mad because they're always here for me.

"Umm yah, I'll be okay." I said while looking down at the ground.

"Okay." He turned around and grabbed his black nylon jacket. "Bells those are some nice boys you know." Bella looked up at him trying to find out where he was going with this. "Bella don't look at me like that. You and me both know that those boys will grab the moon for you if you asked." Bella chuckled remembering the conversation her and Paul had, '_You know if you wanted me Bella, all you had to do is ask'_ Paul said so willingly.

"I know dad. It's hard to imagine how it would be if I never had them." Bella waved to his dad while he walked out the door.

She walked upstairs, not wanting to sleep in her room; Bella picked one of the master bedrooms. Bella walked to the master bathroom and decided to take a hot shower, letting her body relax with the heat of the water.

She got out and walking to her dresser, picking out her new black lace bra and panty set. Bella put on a pair of yellow and black boy shorts, with a lime green and black tank. She just threw her hair back in a high ponytail, and walked to the big king sized bed.

Bella was close to consciousnesses, when she heard someone downstairs. She did lock the door right. It was probably Charlie, but when she looked at the clock it was only 7:30.

Bella jumped out of bed to go see who was in her house, but stopped short when she heard someone coming upstairs. She ran back to the bed and dove but missed her landing and ended up on the other side of the bed with a quiet '_thump_'. Bella looked to see, why it didn't make a louder noise. She landed on a pillow that must have fallen off the bed.

Just she was going to get up and hide under the covers like a little girl scared of a monster, the person in her house walked into the whispering '_Bella_'.

How did he know my name? Was it someone I knew or know? I looked over to see who it was and only saw a mass of black. She ducked down again and looked to see if there was a way to fit under the bed. Luck was on her side, and she slid under the bed smoothly.

"Bella come out I won't hurt you, I just want to talk to you." Who ever it was, was obviously annoyed that Bella was ignoring them.

She heard the intruder walk to the side of the bed that she was on and sit down. Bella slid to the other side of the bed, and got out from under the bed quietly. When she was out, she got up and plain out sprinted down the hall to her dad's room, locking the door this time.

The intruder must've heard her because about ten seconds later someone was banging on the door yelling '_Bella open up, I won't hurt you!_' She double thought the question that was building up.

"Who is it?" Bella was literally shaking she was so scared.

She couldn't believe her ears when they said who it was. It was probably going to snow tomorrow.

Because the name that came out of his mouth was_ Jacob_.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3:No Apologies Pt1

A/N: This chapter was a little bit harder than most of my chapters, so tell me what you think. I don't own twilight or it's characters, they all belong to SM. But a girl could wish right?

[_Chorus_]

_Step-by-Step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

'_Like Toy Soldiers'_

_By_

_Eminem_

No Apologies

BPOV

_Jacob._

Bella slowly opened the door to reveal a very impatient Jacob on the other side. "What do you want Jake? Why did you come here?"

He didn't say anything for a while. Jacob took a deep breath and began, "Can't I see you anymore, or is your boyfriend forbidding you to see me?" Jacob said angrily.

I looked at him; shocked he would even say a fucking word about Taylor. His cousin. The one that helped me out when Jake was to caught up with his slut of a girlfriend. "First of all it is none of your business what me and Taylor do. Second he was the one who helped me when you weren't, I know you don't have to baby-sit me, but you could at least visit. Thirdly you choose today, after four weeks, to finally visit me. Yah Jake, Taylor is such a bad person." Bella was pissed to no end. He just starred at her obviously angry and hurt by her words,_ good_.

"Why?" Jake practically growled those words at me.

Bella was confused, "why what?" she spat.

"You know exactly what." Yah I should've known he would've turned a little dense after hanging out with that poor excuse of a woman.

"No I don't." Bella pushed pass him and walked down the hall. She went down stairs to the front door and was about to open it, but Jake shut it, turned her around, and blocked her so she couldn't leave.

Jacob was still angry and tense. He knew that he shouldn't be by Bella right now, but he could care less. "Why do you like every other boy in the damn school but me? Why is that Bella?"_ Oh, _now she understands. He thinks I'm suppose to want him after what he did. Not happening.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Bella tried pushing him away but he wouldn't move. "Jake get out of my way." She growled

"No." He growled back.

She wasn't backing down and letting him have what he wants. "Why don't you go see your fucking girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone! If you did it for four fucking weeks, then I'm sure you could do it now!" Bella swore to herself she would never cry over Jacob again today, but right now that promise is only hanging by a thread.

"Is that what you really think Bella?" Jake said offended.

"That's exactly what I think. So what were you doing, playing hid n' go seek until I have to come find you? Sorry but life doesn't go like that. I wasn't going to wait for you either." Bella didn't care if she was hurting Jake, she could care less like he's been for four weeks.

Jacob backed away and let me walk by. Bella walked to the living room and plopped down on the big tan rocking chair. Jake didn't seem to follow her, or come and complain that she can't just walk away from him.

She turned on the lamplight and grabbed the T.V. remote. Bella looked through the channels, and settled for 'Chelsea Lately.'

Two minutes have passed and Jake still didn't move from his spot in front of the doorway. Her phone vibrated in her hoodie that she put on about a minute ago. She looked at the caller ID and it read Charlie.

"Hello." Bella said.

"Hey Bells, have you seen Jacob at all? He didn't come to practice today." Charlie was obviously mad that Jacob didn't go to practice. Jacob was the senior quarterback.

"Umm…y-." Before I could tell my dad that Jacob was here, he snatched the phone out of my hands. I tried to get my phone back, but his stubborn ass wouldn't let me. "Give me my damn phone!"

He put it up to his ear and told my dad that he came to visit me since he hasn't seen me in a while, and the funny part was that he just plain out lied, he came here just to tell me I practically couldn't have Taylor as my boyfriend. _Wow_, I thought he was smarter than that, guess not. I mean he's been hanging out with that stupid blonde bitch, and blondes are pretty smart than what most people give them credit for, but that women puts them to shame. She huffed and plopped down on the chair she was sitting in earlier, and turned up the T.V.

"Yah Charlie I'll have extra time tomorrow." She snorted at his statement. Of course he has time for anything else but her. Jacob glared at her and finished his conversation with my dad.

Bella couldn't stand being in the same room as him anymore. He was just starring at her like she's on crack or something. From how Bella acts, she was probably born with crack in her system. Maybe I should ask Charlie if mom ever did drugs. She finally got really annoyed and snapped at him, "what?"

"Nothing." He said smoothly.

"Don't you have someplace to be? I mean you must be really busy lately." I said the last sentence with thick sarcasm.

"Yah actually I do. My bed." Bella knew what he meant and was fuming. One, she so didn't want to know what he meant and just wanted to play dumb so it wouldn't appear in her mind. Two, I did **not** want to here about their sex life. Eeew.

"Mmhmm," was all that came out of her mouth. He still kept starring at her. "What are you looking at? You know I'm already pissed off enough at you. Don't temp me."

He snickered, "yah Bella I'm shaking with fear. What did I do to piss you off?"

"You came, no not came, you snuck into my house." She was loosing her temper and pretty soon she's going to end up saying something that will start a fight.

"I thought you missed me." He said pretending to be hurt._ Sure, sure_. If only she could hurt him without hurting herself physically or mentally.

She shook her head and plastered a smug grin on her face. "Yah, that was three weeks ago before you officially stopped seeing me."

He stood up and started to pace angrily. "I don't get you. First you say you missed me, then you say you want me gone." Jacob stopped right in front of her as he finished his sentence.

"Yah past tense Jake, as in 'missed'." She paused for a brief second, "Jake you could go if you don't want to be with my hypocrite ass. Isn't that bed waiting for you?" He got angry with that, starring at her hard and cold.

"Your right, I don't even know why I came here when I could be with my girlfriend right now, having mind blowing sex." That did it; I shot up off the chair and got up in his face starring at him the same way.

"You know Jake, Jessica and you make such a great couple did anyone ever tell you that." Bella put a lot of venom into her words making him flinch a bit. "I can't believe I was that stupid to think I could trust you." Her guard was starting to break slowly as the words came. "It must feel great to not feel wanted by your best friend anymore, huh? How does it feel for me to never have time for you? Hope Jessica keeps you occupied for another two months because I won't. If you need me don't expect me to care." Bella turned and ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting and locking the door. She went to her bed and everything she's been holding in came out in waves. Bella sobbed so hard that her whole body started to shake.

She heard Paul and Charlie's vehicles pull up and park in the garage. Bella could hear Paul asking where I was. She could hear several sets of feet running up the stairs. She could hear people coming close to her door, and then knocking on it asking if they could come in. She could hear the boys slide to the floor, waiting for her to open the door. She could hear Taylor down stairs talking to Jake, almost yelling at each other.

Why? Why had Ja- _**he **_come and ruin everything that she built for three weeks? Why was he enjoying hurting her? Was this his new hobby, '_torment Bella till she finally breaks in two_'? Did he enjoy her pain? Questions just kept coming until she couldn't take it anymore. Bella covered her face with a pillow and screamed bloody murder. The pillow probably didn't muffle it good enough because the guys were frantically asking if they could come in, or if she was all right.

Was she alright? Bella didn't feel put together right now, so she probably wasn't. Her head hurt from all the questions coming full speed. Her body was sore from the emotional stress that she's been trying to hold in. Her throat felt like it was swollen, only giving her enough space for gasps of air to go in and out. Her heart felt tiny, like it wasn't even there. Bella's every cell, pore, and organ hurt. But what hurt the most was her soul.

She needed to get out of here for a while. Not her bedroom but this town, this state, so nothing could hurt her well she tries to heal.

She needed to start over.

**A/N: Don't worry there's more I just have to type it and download:) This chapter was a bit hard and may have sucked but I had to get to where my story is going. So please don't be mad at me for this poor chapter. I rewrote it five times and finally chose this version.**


	4. Chapter 4:No Apologies Pt2

**A/N: Thank You for the reviews:) Now here's Pt2 of No Apologies.**

_[Chorus]_

_Step by Step, Heart to Heart, Left Right Left_

_We all fall down 'Like Toy Soldiers'_

_Bit-by-Bit, Torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for 'Toy Soldiers'_

'_Like Toy Soldiers'_

_By_

Eminem

No Apologies

BPOV

I looked at the clock and it read _2:30 a.m._ She got up and started to pack clothes and things from the bathroom.

Bella went to her closet and grabbed the out fit that she picked out last night. She was in a black tube top with a blue design on the right side. She had on her white mid-rise painted skinny jeans and her black ankle boots. On her left wrist was her black Emma bangle set and on her left hand was her crown of thorns ring with blues and greens in the middle. Bella's hair was curled but her bangs were straightened. On her ears were diamond hoop earrings. She put on blush, green eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, soft pink lip-gloss, and put on Chanel perfume. Bella grabbed her turquoise and gold rampage handbag and her luggage then went out her bedroom door quietly.

The guys were all sprawled out in the hallway snoring away. Embry and Seth were the cutest out of all of them right now. Seth had his head turned to the right, while Embry's head was on his shoulder, clutching to a pillow.

She made it past the sleeping bears and now had to deal with Taylor and Jacob Black. Bella quietly made it past the living room, but when she passed, only Jacob was there. Hmm, Taylor must have gone home.

Bella was almost to the garage door when she heard a toilet flush from the hallway bathroom that she was in. Her heart stopped than started to accelerate. The door opened and there stood Taylor. He was shocked and then concerned.

"I'll tell you everything but first can you bring these to the garage?" she begged him.

He sighed and said "fine." Taylor carefully brought everything to her Mustang Shelby and Bella went to the kitchen to write a note to Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm going to leave for a while to clear out my head. This has nothing to do with you so please don't blame yourself. Tell the boys I love them and will miss them greatly. I promise when I find out where I'm going, that I'll give you a call. Don't worry I won't be gone forever, I'll be back._

_Love,_

_Bella x_

Bella put the note on the fridge and quietly went to the garage.

When She walked into the garage, a very quiet Taylor was leaning against the hood of her car, waiting patiently for her to explain. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and laid his head on top of hers.

"Bella where are you going?" he simply asked. She noticed his tone sounded sad and tear filled.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here though." Taylor slightly pulled away and looked at her with his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Is this because of what Jake did?" Taylor didn't yell it at her. He said it understandingly.

"No. It's what he said." His face turned a bit hard and his eyes loosing the liquid color; turning black.

"What did he say Bella?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That he was wasting his time. That he had better things to do at the moment, like fuck her." My eyes began to water at the memory and his painful words. She thought she would have drained herself out with her tears but guess not.

"Bella listen to me." She looked up at him with her teary eyes. "Jake loves you. He'll always love you. It's just that he has a poor way of showing it. Jacob has some issues, yes, but he still loves you." Bella wanted to believe every word he said. She wanted to believe that Jacob still loved her, but it was just too hard to agree of this fact. Her heart was not that accepting anymore. She did love Jake and was going to tell him once, but then he met Jessica.

I can't believe he would lie and tell Taylor and his friends that he still loved me, or even loves me at all. That's cruel and just not okay.

"Jacob does not disserve my trust anymore, or forgiveness. He disserves a trip to hell. I can't believe he would plain out lie like that. You really think he means every word he told you? Jake turned into a hell of a good liar after hooking up with that bitch." Bella spat out.

"Bella he didn't tell me. I can see it." He kissed the top of her head than held her close again. She hugged him tight, never wanting to let go but she had to get on the road.

"Well I better get going." She mumbled against his chest.

"Let me come with you." Taylor said hoping she would say 'ok' and not argue.

Bella pulled away so she could look up at him. She looked in his eyes and saw the love and adoration for her. " I can't let you throw away your life. You mean to much for me to do that to you."

He bent down slowly until she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "Let me come with you." Taylor said then captured her lips in a passionate kiss that only last thirty seconds before pulling away, leaving Bella wanting more, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you have my keys?" He chuckled and went to the driver side and got in. She opened the garage door and got in on the passenger side. Taylor grabbed my hand and held onto it.

"We need to run to my house so I can grab some clothes." He said as we pulled out and headed down the street to his house.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Honeymoon." He said simply.

We pulled up to Taylor's huge house. He got out and went to go get his stuff. Ten minutes later he came out with a big duffle bag and threw it in the trunk. He went back to the driver side and got in. "So where are we going?"

"Airport." She said simply.

"Where are we going after that?"

"L.A., I already made reservations for our hotel." Bella was a bit excited to go bigger places than be in Forks.

.

.

We were on our plane to L.A. and I was literally bouncing in my seat I was so excited. Taylor put a hand on her thigh so her knee would stay still. He started to rub soothing circles on her knee moving slowly up her thigh. Bella instantly stopped bouncing and was relaxing.

Bella was glad that her dad had his own plane, because it was too hard to hold back the moan that was bubbling in her throat. Taylor's hand was rubbing her inner thigh inching closer to home.

Bella didn't want to move but she had to use the bathroom, so she kissed him and disappeared to the small bathroom on the plane.

When Bella was about to walk out of the bathroom, Taylor pushed her back in, shutting and locking the door in the process. He sat her up on the counter, settling himself between her legs. Bella leaned up and captured his lips with hers and kissed passionately.

She could feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh and started grinding her hips against his hardness. Bella was awarded with a groan and her name leaving his mouth.

Taylor's tongue peeked out and swiped across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and he greedily devoured her mouth.

He elected a moan from her from grounding his hardness against her heat. "Taylor.." She said breathlessly. Taylor was kissing and nibbling on her neck, sucking here and there.

They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. "Were going to be in L.A. in thirty minutes," said a woman. Bella wanted to go to the woman on the other side of that door and give them a piece of damn mind.

"We'll be out in a minute." Taylor said obviously annoyed too. He still had a massive hard on, and it looked like it hurt. I grabbed through his jeans and he put his head on my shoulder moaning as I kept on rubbing and massaging his cock.

I hopped off the counter and turned around, pushing Taylor against it. She kissed him through his jeans then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Bella pulled down his pants till they were at his ankles, then his boxers were next. Before his pants were even pushed past his thighs, his member popped out to attention.

Bella wasted no time and put Taylor's dick in side her mouth, sucking him hard. "Fuck Bella.." Taylor hissed. He was starting to thrust into her mouth, but Bella wasn't having it. She put her hands on his hips to still his movements and bobbed her head faster.

"Bella so close," he moaned out. She tried something that she hasn't done to him yet. Bella around him and that was his ending. "Bella!" he yelled. She swallowed every last bit of his juices before pulling up his boxers and pants.

Bella stood up and kissed him passionately before pulling away and walking out of the room. They sat down and buckled up. "Miss Swan, we will be landing in ten minutes," said Jay, the pilot.

"Do you think we could really live her?" I asked Taylor. Bella was excited to start a new life with Taylor but was scared to be on her own.

"Bella if we have each other, I'm sure we can get through whatever this world throws at us." He kissed her before sitting back and relaxing.

He was right. If it weren't for Taylor, I don't think she would have got on this plane at all. He was here for her, trusting her judgments and decisions.

This is going to be a new era. A new beginning, _our _new beginning, and I was so excited to start it.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update right away. So what do you think of this chapter? Don't worry this is still a J/B story, but just with some twists and turns.**


	5. Chapter 5:We're What!

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is coming up and it's going to be hard to update. So I promise I'll try and fit this in with my work. Please Review:)

We're What!

BPOV

(4 yrs. After Bella and Taylor left Forks)

I was at the club closing up for three hours until tonight then it reopen and come to life again. Taylor and I bought the place three months after we got settled in L.A. The club is called 'The End Zone'.

It's pretty ironic how we came up with the name. Taylor and I have an underground track that we had special people build. How we started to like street racing is the easiest story I'll probably ever tell.

One day, Taylor and me were coming out of a bar and out of nowhere a black Scorpion Hydrogen, and a red and black Bugatti Veyron, drive by us at a 250-290 mph speed and are zipping through the slow ass vehicles. I fell in love with racing after that. Taylor helped me by two more clubs and five big huge ass garages for my cars. Racing helped me forget the past a bit but its still there no matter what. Just getting on my bike or getting in one of my cars, makes me happy on a shitty day. I love the speed, the adrenaline rush when the car starts going, all of it, but racing does have its benefits. You can't just go around saying or talking shit to anyone or no one, well if you want a death wish that is.

Taylor and I are well known racers, we took kick-boxing classes and got a weight room put in each of our houses. If you don't want to get killed than make sure to stay fit. Taylor got huge; I mean he has the body of a UFC fighter. If you were smart you wouldn't want to agitate him, after we moved here he's become more protective over me and has quite of a temper. People all over from Paris to Cali know about Taylor and I. About a year ago Taylor lost his temper because someone drunken guy from the club wasn't leaving me alone so he beat the perv almost to death. He was thrown in jail and was bailed out by me the same night.

This is a perfect life but right now you're probably looking at me like I've lost some screws, but look at it this way. I'm the richest street racer in the history of mankind, always surrounded by hot guys, and have the hottest cars ever. Now wouldn't you like that?

Taylor and I met and made friends on our journey to paradise. Some of our friends are bartenders, work with me at the strip club, or are one of our racers. Alex, Boo, and Terran help me at the clubs around the state. We met them when we first started. Alex is Taylor's main man, the one he would do quests with. Alex is big but not as big as Taylor. Kristy Beck, Kiki, Lexa, and Andrea are my girlfriends. They were the first to get a job at the club and something just clicked when we met. Kristy Beck is the youngest out of the all that's why I treat her like a sister. She sometimes reminds me of an evil version of tinker bell. Kris is short with short spiky hair. Is all we would need were the wings and that would be the evil version of tink.

Kiki is my home girl. She's here with me through my ups and downs. Ki won't put up with any one's bullshit, she gets what she want done and just goes with the flow. She is actually a nice person, if you didn't know her than you might not think that. Lexa and Andrea are twins who are the same age as Kristy. I also treat them like my sisters.

I love this life and don't think that anyone from Forks would really fit into it. Like I wouldn't want Charlie or Renee to get hurt because some bitch doesn't know whom the fuck she's messing with. It would be hell to them. They wouldn't be able to take this, but no worry's there because I'm not going back. This life already has its toll on me and I'm not willing to just let go of it.

I love the feeling of people knowing me, and being scared shitless if I walk by them. It feels good to have that kind of power, to be known. I'm like everyone's personal she devil, without him or her even knowing. You wouldn't want to mess with me or I could make your life hell. I get into lots of fight that's why I have Kiki as my wing woman. She keeps me out of trouble and doesn't put up with me but she'll stand by me through anything.

Kiki was helping me with my Audi R8. We're painting it and putting in a new engine. This, is a, fucking fine car, it's my baby. We found her just sitting on the side of the rode, I mean who would be that stupid to just leave it there. Oh well, it's mine now.

"What color are we painting it?" asked Ki while hopping off her Scorpion. She was dressed in a black corset, short shorts, and leather boots.

"Silver and Black with my signature on the back. Come here I'll show you how my name is going to be written." She followed me over to the desk set up by the car. I wrote my name in a cursive script with a vine look to it. Isabella Swan.

"Okay, that's going to be easy. So has Bitch bugged you at all after you should her who's bigger?" I laughed bitterly. Bitch is what we call this psychopath bimbo named Victoria Wannabe. She's always trying to get guys in her bed, like Taylor. She won't leave him alone. Victoria gives women a bad name. She is ugly as shit and has the word 'It' written all over her. Her and her companion, Tanya, are always trying to come into my strip clubs. Bitch finally crossed the line by walking into my club; going into my office, and calling me a 'whore' and saying I just keep the guys to myself to fuck. After she said that, I stood up and gave the stupid bitch a piece of her sense back that she must've lost a long fucking time ago.

"Bitch knew it was coming. She's just a stupid fuck with a slow brain span."

"I totally agree with you. Tanya has it coming next. She was all over Tarran when I was standing right in front of the white piece of trash." Tarran and Ki have been going out ever since we introduced them to each other. It was like a love at first sight thing.

We walked over to the paint mixer and started stirring up the paint before we sprayed my baby. "You should have shown her who's the bigger bitch. I know I would have." I was saying as we put on our mouth masks then sprayed the first part of the car black before spraying the other part silver.

"I know but…I just…I don't know why I didn't sack her in her fake balls. If I ever see her again she won't know what's going to hit her when she meets lefty." We started laughing while Ki wrote my name on the bumper of the car.

"Amen." We were done in little time. The engine was easy since I've been taking them apart, putting them together, and putting them in my cars for a while now. Cars were my second focus in life. It was easy for me to understand.

.

.

Kiki and I were sitting in my house watching T.V. before we had to go to work. Two minutes later the front door opens and a happy Taylor steps inside wearing a tight fitting shirt and low fitting jeans, looking absolutely delicious.

"Iz you would never guess what?" Taylor stopped calling me Bel *cringe* la because it hurt too much to bring back the past. Everyone calls me Izzie and it makes me feel better when the do.

"Okay what, shoot."

"There's going to be a race up north and you would never guess what asshole is going to be there." Now I was curious. The bitterness of his tone spiked my curiosity just a bit more.

"James, please tell me it's not James." James always had something for me but I could be the slightest interested in his ass.

"No. Laurent." He sneered from disgust. Laurent tried raping me once and Taylor just nearly missed him doing so. That night was the maddest I've seen Taylor. Ever.

"No fucking way." Then it occurred to me. "Where exactly is this race going to be Taylor?"

I would've laughed at Taylor's expression but my flinches of anger were over powering the humor in me at the moment. "Umm…well…you know." He stuttered out.

"No I don't know. So I suggest you tell me."

"Seattle, but hey its not in Forks at least." My breathing hitched a bit and I stood up.

"We can't let anyone see us you hear me. If my dad- god I can't even imagine what would happen if any of them found out." I started to pace and Kiki finally made herself known.

"It's okay Iz, we won't let anything happen or let the ass come near you if he intends to pop up some place." My pacing stopped at the mention of **him**.

"We have to let Alex and Boo go in first and check the place out at all times, k?" Terran wouldn't be able to control himself if he ever saw **him**. He'd probably rip his head off and feed it to his rottweiler. Ter doesn't like **him** too much after Taylor told him what happened, that's how everyone reacted and got really protective over me. Emmett, who probably didn't tell you about, wouldn't take it to well at all, and I'd actually feel sort of scared for my once long ago friend, which is a shocker to me. We met Emmett when he came to trade cars with us, and when I first saw him its like I had that brother and sisterly connection to him. After that he felt the urge to protect me and since then we've all been close, and by close I mean family close.

"Yah Taylor you should send those two in since they have a bit of control over themselves." And with that Kiki and I headed upstairs to get our shit together.

"This is going to be one hell of a show to watch," I murmured to myself.

"Yah, your right." I was a bit taken aback by the fact that Kiki actually heard me but just forgot all about it and walked into my room.

"Let the games begin." I said inwardly.

**A/N Sorry that the chapter was short, but I promise it'll only be this one time.**


	6. Chapter 6:25 to Life

'_Too late for the other side_

_Caught in a chase_

_25 to life_

_Too late for the other side_

_Caught in a chase_

_25 to life_

_Too late I can't keep chasing it_

_Caught in a chase _

_25 to life'_

_25 to life,__ by Eminem_

JPOV

"Hey Embry is that bike fixed yet? It was supposed to be done two hours ago." "Yah it's done. We better get going or else we going to be late." We got on our bikes and headed to the 'Streeters' in Seattle. It was a strip club that was built a year ago. The club had an underground racetrack and was full of big bodyguards. If you don't want to get killed around here than you keep your mouth shut. I changed after Bella left. Everything never seemed to matter at all. I started sleeping with women here and there got drunk every night and either way wouldn't give a shit about what happened. The more I talk about it though, the more I start to hate my very soul.

I have no one anymore. No one who gives a fuck about me accept Charlie. He was there for me when my dad died of cancer. That's when all this started. I got addicted to drinking, women, drugs, sex, racing, or beating the shit out of someone because I felt like it. I was hollow human and still am. Charlie let me stay with him after dad died and I got the guest bedroom that was next to Bella's abandoned one.

It killed me to be that close to something that once belonged to my long gone best friend, if we even are best friends anymore. I dropped out of school and Charlie wasn't even a bit concerned and I felt grateful for that but most people would probably feel dejected for someone not caring about one of your big mistakes. Charlie understood why I dropped out and didn't want to talk about it or else it will bring up his no longer alive best friend. I didn't leave Charlie though because I was the only thing that reminded him of Billy and he needed me. So I stayed and he treated me like his own son.

The racing addiction began when I found a red Aprilia rsv4 for sale at Harry Clearwater's garage. I loved the free feeling when the wind prickled my skin and ran through my hair. It gave me a free feeling so I knew that was the start of my racing addiction. I fixed up the bike and added noss to increase the speed. After that I tried a couple of races and fell in love.

I bought a house out in the middle of nowhere and built a garage for my cars and bikes. The guys found out about my racing and joined my gang. And that's where it brings me back to the present and how I'm on my way to Seattle.

Em and I pulled up to 'Streeters' and noticed an Audi R8 that you wouldn't see around here. "God that is one fine fucking car." Said Embry as we headed to the club gates. "Black, Call you guys finally came to check out my track." Said Scott the owner of the strip club and the boss of the streets of Seattle. We call him thunder and his twin, Skit, lightning. It made sense because they were brothers and what was lightning without thunder. They're fast attackers so that's why no one messes with him or his brother. "Yeah I guess it was killing me to race after two nights." "Yah I know how it feels. Come on then let me show you around." We walked into the big club and 'Ride to California' by Paper Tongues was playing. People were cheering and dancing to the music and guys were whistling to the girls dancing in the big balls that were hanging from the ceiling. Flashing neon lights were hanging from the ceiling and on the floor making it look like you were moving slow.

We followed him to a spot that said V.I.P. section. It had the best view so you could see everything that was going on. "So Thunder who's Audi R8 is that outside. It was so fucking nice. Who around here would get something like that? I never knew that they traded cars that far." Thunder chuckled at Embry. "That car you see out there is Bobbi's. Came all the way from Cali." "Where is he now? Maybe we can make trade." Thunder laughed at Embry. Embry and I looked at each other wondering what was so funny. "Bobbi is no boy it's a girl and I don't think she wants to trade that car for anything. She's in here some place but when she waked in she looked like she didn't want to be bothered." "Who's with her? Is she a street racer?" asked Em. "Yeah she races and is a good one by that. Her gang came with her too. Probably sitting down below."

Em and Thunder were talking while I zoned out of the conversation and looked around the club. I noticed a girl or in this case women sitting on the counter of the bar talking to the bartender which was Skit. Her hair was black and she had wonderful curves. She was wearing skinny jeans, knee high black boots, and a tube top from what I can see. Something about this woman made me think of Bella. She looked familiar in a way.

"Jake, man." Said Em making me look away from the goddess that caught my eye. "Do want a drink I could go-," I cut him off because this was my chance to walk up to the bar. "No I'll do it. I need to stand for a bit." He gave me a strange look but nodded. I walked around people trying to make my way over to the mystery woman. I made my way up to the bar and walked up the bar right next to the black haired beauty. "Hey Black what could I get you?" by the sound of my name made the goddess stiffen and stiffly nod to Skit before leaving. I watched as she walked over to a group of people and sat down next to a girl with short spiky hair.

"I'll have Aquavit." He nodded and handed me my drink. "Hey who was that girl you were talking to?" "Oh that's Bobbi." Came his deep husky voice. I nodded and looked back in her direction but when I looked this time a big guy was sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. This disappointed me. I sat down on a stool at the bar and talked to Skit.

We were really in conversation when I felt someone put her arms around me. It made me freeze because I knew exactly who it was and didn't want to believe it because it gave me a migraine. "Miss me," came her sickly sweet voice. "Becka what do you want? I told you we were over." I pulled her arms away from me and turned around to face her. "You didn't say that you said you wanted a break." I said 'bye' to Skit and walked away from Becka. "Don't you walk away from me Black."

I went outside and found, Bobbi I think her name was, standing in front of her car before popping open the hood and inspecting it. I walked over to her to go talk to her. "Your Bobbi right?" She nodded and turned around to see who it was.

She gasped and whispered "Jacob."

A/N

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Bella's street name is Bobbi and Taylor's street name is Ty. Hope you liked this chapter:D **

R

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	7. Chapter 7:Catch me if you can

'_I bust the windows out your car_

_And no, it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_But right now, I don't care about that part_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_After I saw you laying next to her_

_I didn't wanna but I took my turn_

_I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn_

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how'd you feel when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile_

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You know I did it cause I left my mark_

_Wrote my initials with a crow bar_

_And then I drove up into the dark_

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You should feel lucky that was all I did_

_After five whole years of this bullshit_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it'_

'_Bust your windows'__ by Jazmine Sullivan_

BPOV

"_Jacob."_ I whispered but didn't mean to say it that loud. He looked at me before shaking his head. "I'm sorry you just looked like someone I haven't seen in a while," I lied trying to clean up my evidence so it doesn't get revealed. Although it wasn't a lie that I haven't seen him in awhile but I didn't intend on seeing him any time soon. He was about to say something before someone came out shouting his name. It was a girl with light brown hair that could almost me called dirty blonde.

"Umm sorry I'm leaving I have to go." I said getting the feeling of déjà vu all over again. I headed back to the club and spotted Ty talking to Thunder not that far from me. "Hey Bobbi!" called out Lightning standing right next to them. I made my over to them and stood by Ty. "I'm so glad that I get to meet the famous Bobbi." The way Thunder talked was old fashioned but it was so weird that it ended up sounding scary and creepy. I nodded feeling weird that I even thought of being scared of this puke but then again you can't always tell a book by its cover. "Yeah." I said not really wanting to be here right now, knowing that, as they call him, 'Black' is roaming the same club that I am.

"Have you seen him yet," I asked Ty. "Because I sure as fucking did and the funny thing is he didn't even remember me." He stiffened and turned to me. "He's here?" _Didn't I just tell you that or am I am I speaking some kind of language that you don't understand?_ "Yah, he's here. Hey can I take your bike because he's talking to his girlfriend right by my fucking car and I can't be in here right now." He nodded and I walked away before bumping into a warm brick wall.

I looked up and saw an all to familiar face look at me. "Oh sorry about tha- Bella." I was shocked that he noticed me but kept a poker face to hide it all. It was Embry of course and could see past the black hair to my old me that I don't think was even there anymore. "Umm no…I don't know who your talking about." "I know your Bella because of your nervous eyes" I forgot how good these boys could read me. "Sorry I have to go." I weaved through crowd of drunks and made it to Taylor's bike. I got on and relaxed as I felt the bike hum to life and send vibrations through my body. Faintly, I could deep voices coming closer so decided to go.

EPOV

I stood there in shock as I watched the girl I was hoping was Bella, walk away and out one of the side doors to the club. It couldn't be her though because when I said Bella the girl looked confused behind that poker face she was pulling off. After awhile I just brushed it off and went to go find Jake.

I went outside to a fuming Becka walk away from Jake and to a taxi. Jake looked confused and had a tish of awe in his face but he made it go away before I could even think that the awe was there at all. "Dude you would never believe me if I said this but I think I just saw Bella." He looked at me with an angry look. "Bella is not here anymore, remember." He snapped._ Jeez. What got stuck up his ass and died?_ "Whatever I have to get back and fix my bike for that fucking race tomorrow." We walked to where we parked our bikes and spotted a girl pulling out of the drive at a fast speed on a silver Ducati 848. _That's hot._ What? You have to admit that a girl who knows what she's doing on bike isn't a turn on. Girls like that know how to give you a time in the bedroom. Who's ever girl that was was a lucky motherfucker.

"Who the fuck was that?" "I don't know" He got on his bike and sped out fast making dirt spit in the air. Jake took off in the direction the girl. I took off after him and just barely caught up.

BPOV(sorry that I keep changing the POV's but you have to admit that the story is going great)

I was almost to one of Ty and mine big house when I noticed two jacks on my ass. An evil grin plastered on my face. I'm going to show these boys who they're chasing.

A/N I'm sort of sad that most of my readers have left my story:( But I promise you all that I'm back and in gear.

**Updates won't take that long now that I'm settled and can now fit my writing back in. All those readers who've given up on 'Stand Tall and Don't Fall' I hope you come back. My story wouldn't be a story if I didn't have readers.**

Questions that I know will end up being asked but I won't be able to tell all:

"Does Jacob know its Bella?"- I can answer this one because it won't spoil anything. No Jacob doesn't know it's Bella but he feels like he does.

"Does Embry or Jacob find out that its Bella or not?"-I won't be able to fully answer this one. From the looks of it they might. And I'm being strict on that answer.

"Will Taylor, Bella, and her gang be figured out by Jake's gang?"-I'm going to say maybe but remember there are more chapters to come so I don't want to ruin anything.

I'm sorry for switching point of views at the end and for chapter 6 and 7 being so short. It will all change once I get back into it.

**Please Review! It means lots when my inbox is full of reviews from my readers. I don't care how critical they are at least they're reviews.**

R

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	8. Chapter 8:I can't believe him

**BPOV**

I passed up my and Tay's house so I didn't let the two following me, where I lived. That would be dumb and stupid of me so I took who was ever following me, through Forks and then to my past town La push before turning sharp and heading back the way I came. The two behind me never shook off my tail. They kept on getting closer though. Boy did I need to get back in shape. I was so use to people loosing against me that I just quit trying. Well now I have new people and new asses to beat so my as well practice now.

I went faster and began standing up slowly since it's been two weeks since the last I tricked on a bike. With my feet I hit the neutral so it would stay at the speed I had it at. Slowly I turned around and put my biker glasses down from the hair in my face. The boys that had followed me had horrified looks on their faces, probably thinking that I was going to fall off. I get that look from everyone when I do the extreme on my bikes, so nothing different there. I tried to see who was following me but my eyes wouldn't adjust to the dark surrounding them.

Oh well, it won't take me long to know who was in the streets and who owned them around here, beside Skit and Skott. They owned the state and everything consumed in between the cracks. I mean the ones who could race like 'Fast and Furious'. That's the kind of racing I yearn and live for.

Wanting to get these two off my ass, I sat down and turned off neutral before turning onto a gravel road that went behind my house. I looked behind me to find myself by myself. "Thank you," I said to know one but God.

I pulled up to the house and parked the bike in the garage, deciding to fix some things on it later. The house was quiet, which meant that it was empty with no one in here. Everyone was probably still with Taylor. I went upstairs to take a shower then putting on some lime green boy shorts and a skimpy little tank top. After getting ready for bed I went down stairs to watch whatever the hell was on T.V. at the moment, but before I could even get comfortable the phone rang. "Jeff phone," I said to the voice operated phone system. The phone picked up, "hello?" "Bella." I gasped at what he just told me. If I had a phone in hand it would have already hit the floor by now. Jake found out that we're here. He found out that I was Bobbi and Taylor was Ty. This can't be good.

**JPOV**

We lost the mystery girl close to Seattle. She was there on the road and then we couldn't see the tail light of her bike any more. Like she disappeared into the thin moist air of the coast. Em and I stopped at a gas station and saw a familiar man filling his car. When the man turned around I swore I gasped like a little bitch. He looked at me with a weird look and then it changed again. The man standing in front of me was no one other than my cousin, Taylor.

"Long time no see," I said dryly walking closer to Taylor, the one that took my once best friend away from me. If we even were friends anymore after that night. Embry got off his bike and walked right beside me to stand five feet away from Taylor. Taylor changed over the years. He's huge and it looks like he has tats all over his arms and chest. "When did you come back to Washington?"

"I'm not staying," he said and that's when I noticed the Audi right behind him. That was the exact Audi that one girl was fixing, but why was it with Taylor? Then it came to me. It was that one girl with the black hair and familiar skin but to dark to be known by anyone in Forks or the state of Washington. The one on the bike, the one fixing the Audi, it was Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Taylor sighed and looked at me with wary eyes. "She doesn't like being called Bella so don't say Bella in front of her or else she'll throw a bitch. Her name is Bobbi and nickname Lizzie. Jake she's already taking hard and she haven't even you yet." I chuckled without humor. "Actually she has." He looked at me with curios eyes. "How?" "Well I caught her outside fixing her Audi and then her taking of on Ducati. So you guys aren't hiding anymore?" His face went hard and his body went rigid. "No." He said angrily. "We were never hiding, just gone." Then two big guys and two petite girls walked out of the store, but the girls were still taller than Bella or Bobbi whatever. "Hey Ty who's this?" Ty? Is that what they called Taylor now. "Umm… guys I'd like you guys to meet Jake and Embry. They're some old friends of mine and Izzie's." They looked hard at me before walking over to two bikes and driving off into the night. "Where are they heading?" "To the house. They're going to check on Iz." I nodded my head not really sure what to say to that without sounding like a stalker but apparently Em didn't think that. "So where's that at?"

Taylor actually gave the question thought then walked to the car door of the car. "Follow me." Em and I looked at each other but obeyed anyway and followed Taylor. It was quite a ways out of Seattle before we turned onto an abandoned road and coming across a huge ass house.

The front top windows were all glass and the siding looked like logs. There was a rock sidewalk that led up to the rock deck and then to the big brown doors to enter the home. The house had that log cabin look to it which fit perfectly to the outdoors.

We drove up to the garage doors and parked. Taylor got out of his or I should say, Bobbi's car, and walked to the garage door. He pressed some buttons and it made a beeping noise, which I assumed was the lock. "You guys coming?" "I don't know. Bel-Bobbi might throw a bitch if we step foot in the house. Well if I step foot in the house." "Come on, she's probably sleeping upstairs in our room anyway." It didn't sound right to me when he said _our_ room, it made me feel a tinge of something but I didn't know what. I was never really in love with Bella other than in a friendly way. So why was something stirring up in me now?

"Sure." We walked into the house and the only noise you could hear was a television on and someone snoring someplace in the house. The inside was bright and warm, which gave you that welcoming feeling. Yeah a house can be welcoming but the person who owned it doesn't have to be the same. The two girls we saw at the gas station were sitting on the couch sending glares at Taylor and me but never once gave that pissed look to Em. Actually their expression went soft when their eyes were on him. Saying that them starring at Em that way was awkward, was kind of an understatement, it was plain out weird.

"What is he doing here Ty. Iz is going to be soo pissed?" said the one with the black hair. "Yeah Ty you're going to be cock blocked for the rest of your life unless you find something to make it up to her." Said a guy who looked like Taylor and me. That feeling started to bubble in my throat and I wanted to tell those two to shut the fuck up and mind their own business but I pushed it down and kept my mouth shut.

"Why would I do that?" said an angel like voice. I looked up to see where it came from. Just because the voice sounded like bells doesn't mean the person saying them with act like an angel. There she was standing at the top of the stair, eyes boring down at us with a murderous expression on her face.

**BPOV** (Sorry I keep switching point of views)

After getting off the phone with Taylor I decided to go and read on the bed for a bit to calm down the nerves. Yeah I'm a badass but a badass could be a nerd once in a long while. I didn't really have a favorite story though. I just loved getting lost in a book for a while, to get away from the real world. That's why bad assess read.

Not five minutes later did I hear car doors slam and the garage door opening. I could hear Boo and Kristy walk into their rooms down the hall from my room and then there were more cars pulling up. There were deep voices talking outside before someone walked in and I could faintly here what he or she was talking about.

"What is he doing here Ty? Iz is going to be sooo pissed?" said Kiki then I heard Alex bud his two sense into the conversation. "Yeah Ty you're going to be cock blocked for the rest of your life unless you find something to make it up to her." What and whom were they talking to?

I walked to the foot of the stair, "Why would I do that?" They all looked up and that's when I saw them. Jake and Embry were in my house and standing in my living room. I shot Taylor a furious look. Yep, he is so being blocked away from the bed and bedroom.

**A/N oh, yeah when Taylor talked to Bella and told her that he saw Jacob and Embry, that was the part after Taylor got into the car and had Jake and Em follow him. This note is for if were you confused at all.**

**P.S. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9:Knock you down

'_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

_Knocks you down'_

_Knock you down__ By Keri Hilson_

BPOV

I walked slowly down the stairs until I was standing in front of Taylor, Jake, and Embry. "Taylor why'd you bring them here? You know they can't be around us. They could get…umm…hurt." Jake changed over the years because he snorted and glowered down at me from his massive height. "Really Bella or don't they call you that anymore? Last time I checked I wasn't the one who ran away because I couldn't face my problems." I got up into his face and he didn't even back off. He stood his ground. "Yeah well I was dealing with that problem for three years. You want to know what that problem was? You! It was always you! When was the last time you actually wanted to visit me four years ago and all the other three years?" He got even closer than he was before and was seething. "You don't know anything." Not ready to back down I finally said, "well you don't know me. If you did you would've been there when I needed you most."

I walked back up stairs and shut my door to cool off a bit. Why was he here? What did he want from me? It felt like I was in my room for hours. Thinking over and over again about life, and the questions buzzing around in my head. Then that question popped up in my head. The one I tried to keep hidden all four years. How was Charlie? Does he hate me for leaving to nothing but a big house and walls? How did my life get so messed up in a day but I guess I should've expected that we wouldn't be able to stay hidden forever. Someone from my past was eventually going to recognize me.

My life is never going to be problem free. It's always going to be full of tragedies, hurt, and adrenaline. "Iz," came Kiki's voice on the other side of the door. "Umm… yeah you could come in." She came in and sat right next to me on the bed. "Talk to me. What's going in that crazy head of yours?" I sighed, "to tell you the truth. I don't know what's going on in my head anymore but I wanted to ask, are they gone yet?"

Kiki sat up and looked at me. "Iz don't let them bug you. You're strong. It would be a shame to let a little thing like that drive you away again after all the effort you put into keeping your ground and confidence. If something or someone is bugging you let them know, don't back down." "I'm not backing down it's just…" Kiki didn't interrupt she let me think of what I was trying to say. "Have you ever wanted to runaway from something that hurt you so deep that you never wanted to meet its eye again. You didn't want to be around the problem but somehow it came back again. Well seeing those two tonight brought back the pain and memories. I would've blown up in Jake's face if I never backed down and came up here. Embry never ever did anything wrong. It just makes me mad that he still hangs out with Jake even though what Jake did to me was wrong. Then again Jake and Em were best friends ever since diapers. It would be wrong for him to just ditch Jake. Don't you see it? Know matter which way I go there is always going to be a cause and effect. If I see Jake I'll burst. If I see Charlie I'll cry. If I bring back my past I'll…"

Kiki then wrapped me up in her arms for the tears that were coming but wouldn't shed. For the sobs that wanted to rack my body but stayed sizzled in my chest. "It's okay Iz… sshh its alright," and then like the sister kiki was she started to hum a song her mom use to sing when she was little but then her mom passed away. My mind started to ease and every thing else was relaxing. I was starting to fall asleep and so was Kiki because her humming was getting softer and choppy.

I fell into a dreamless slumber and didn't plan on waking.

.

.

JPOV

Bella and that one girl have been upstairs for a while. I must have really pissed her off. I didn't mean to it just came out like a freight train going its fastest. When I found out that Bobbi was actually Bella it pissed me off. She was here and didn't even bother to see if her old man was okay and deep down even though it was wrong, I wish she had tried to find me. Why would I want her to do that though when, what she said, is all I did was hurt her heart in the past.

This girl I seen tonight was not the Bella I once knew. She was more captive and confident. It was going to take more than apologies to get her back to the old Bells. Her walls were too high and strong to knock down. She built them to the extent of safety.

Embry was a little confused when she said 'why'd you bring them here'. It actually hurt his feelings, which I got a laugh out of. Now he's mad at me because I caused Bella to hate him. Bella will come back even if I have to lie or use Charlie. One way or another Bella will be the old Bells again.

**A/N so what do you think? Please review:D**


	10. Chapter 10:Dad

BPOV

I awoke from my dreamless slumber and got dressed in my usual outfit. My closet really has nothing formal in it. Short shorts, tanks, tight shirts, dark jeans, leather jackets, and biker boots was technically my whole closet beside the two sundresses I had hanging in there.

My mind was a mind of its own today. Everything I did was on autopilot.

I ran downstairs and found Jake and Embry sleeping in the living room. Walking into the garage I got on my bike and left the house.

When I was on the highway I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and drove into Forks. I needed to clear my head right now so I went to the one place I know would. Riding at an eighty-five, going faster than the speed limit. I pulled up into first beach. It was weird being here but I knew it was a place to think.

Slowly I walked to the shore, taking boots and socks. Letting my feet drag through the sand that I once set foot on four years ago. Nothing changed here. There was still that big piece of driftwood I always use to sit and read on. Then the arching of the trees that was closer to the water, worshipping the seas. The ocean still had that same steady rhythm, same beat.

This is where I once belonged and hopefully I will again. I sat closer to the line where the water met, wanting the waves to hit my feet. My eyes drifted close from the peaceful sounds of the seagulls above and the waves, but I was still awake.

Then out of nowhere I heard a gasp come from behind me, and someone whisper my abandoned nickname. "Bella." Slowly I turn around and saw the one person I've been dying to see for the past four years but was to chicken shit to go and visit after my long disappearance.

Charlie stood only a couple of steps away and couldn't do anything but stare. I slowly rose from my sitting position to look at my old man and found him good and well. He didn't look that much different beside the gray hairs that were now becoming apparent on his mustache and hair.

He was probably thinking that I was some prostitute right now. I was wearing my tight jeans and t-shirt. There was never a time that I cared how I looked except now.

"Bella is that really you?" What was I suppose to say? Say 'hi pop how's life?' That would be the wrong way to go. So I started off easy. "Yeah…I got here yesterday. Saw Jake and Em already." Dad said nothing. What was he thinking right now? Was he thinking I was the worst daughter on the planet right now?

"Bella." He said once more before pulling me in his arms. Dad was sobbing above me. His face was in my hair. I did nothing because I was shocked that he still even wanted to see me right now but that soon disappeared and I hugged him back feeling the tears that have been locked up forever finally fall.

We just stood there hugging each other. At the moment it felt like I had no worries in the world. I was daddies little girls and was safe in his arms, for now anyway.

JPOV

I woke up and remembered I stayed at Bella's last night. Someone was walking down the stairs in boots so I closed my eyes for a short period of time before opening them and watched Bella walk out into the garage. I followed her.

She was heading towards La Push. I slowed down so I could keep hidden. I didn't want be a stalker even though I was being exactly that right now.

Bella sat on the sand and I just watched her from up in the parking lot on my bike. She was looking around at her surroundings.

"Jacob I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doi-," Charlie stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was that I was starring at. He walked down to the beach and stood by Bella. She stood up and looked at Charlie and then Charlie hugged her. It was one of those moments where even cruel people wouldn't want to intrude so I started up my bike and went to a bar near by.

I could've went to a club and got beers and drinks for free since I race but right now I didn't feel like having a girls ass all up in my face or having a girl try and get me to lay them. It was odd behavior from me since I always was trying to get into some girls pants.

I walked into one of the first bars I've been to find all of the guys sitting at a booth with a map on the table. "What are you girls doing?" They looked up when they heard my voice. Paul was the first to speak. "Well Em called from some dude's house and said that James and Ally are on there way to Seattle. Apparently they're coming after something." What would they be coming after? "The guy Embry called from was Taylor and Bella's house. It's just a couple miles out of Seattle." I walked to the door of the bar, "hurry the fuck up. We're going to get some answers."

The guys followed me to Taylor's and when we got there they were all out in the garage. Embry was hitting on one of those girls. "Taylor we need to talk." Taylor looked up from his spot. "Well I'll be happy to because I have to talk to you anyway."

A/N I hope you loved this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer than the past ones but I have to stop right there because I don't want to spoil the next chapter.

**Review and I'll send you a sneak peek of chapter 11. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11: They're Back

JPOV

"Taylor what is it that James and Ally are coming after?" He sighed, "About two years ago we ran into those two and hell broke loose. Ally tried killing Bella once but Bella sort of beat her at her own game. So those two came after revenge and put Bella in the hospital. James is a messed up fuck. He tried raping Bella and one of the girls but Alex saved them. That was when I was in Rome trading cars. Those two want Bella dead and I have clue why. I got arrested and almost got put in prison because I beat the shit out of James's wing man, Eddie boy." This was making no sense, how did they know them when they're racers from around here?

"When are they going to be here?" He looked at his watch. "In a few, where's Bella?" "She's with Charlie." Something crossed Taylor's face but it disappeared as fast as it came. "We have to get there fast." We got back on our bikes and headed in Charlie and Bella's way.

BPOV

Charlie and I were just talking and catching up. Mostly everything I told was a lie but I think Charlie sort of figured that out. "So how's Taylor?" "You wouldn't recognize him. He's gotten pretty big…" I was interrupted by the sound of a purring engine coming down the highway. I knew who that was. "Dad you have to leave. Fast!" He looked at me, "Bella what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you but you need to follow my instructions. Go hide far behind those trees over there until I say its okay to come out. Can you do that dad, for me?" He looked at me once before walking into the safeness of the trees.

"Hey bitch. Didn't expect to see you come in my territory." Ally and James were leaning against their car and each had nasty smirks on their shit ugly faces. "This was never your territory, it doesn't belong to you. Who told you that I was here?"

Ally laughed like a witch that she was and looked at me. " It didn't take Edward long to find out about the excitement of the one and only Bobbi Kay to come to Seattle. Your identity isn't hidden that great when you are with the streets." I wasn't scared of these two but there's two of them and only one of me. That wouldn't be the fairest of matches of been in. I knew I could kick both of their asses back to there boxes.

"Why don't you go someplace where someone cares that you're actually alive." After I said that James said something I didn't understand then I felt something strike me in the back of the neck.

I fell to the ground and was breathing hard. Faintly I could smell the salty scent of blood. It became stronger as time went on. "Sweet dreams Bella." Then everything went out.

Everything was black I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything beside the black behind my lids. Was this how I was going to die?

The feeling of darkness came and I was out like a light.

CPOV

I listened to what Bella told me but I didn't go as far into the trees as she told me. I was still close enough to her every word that they were saying.

"Why don't you go someplace where someone cares that you're actually alive," came Bella's voice. Then I heard a smack and that's when hell broke through its gates. Jake came riding on his bike as did a couple other people I didn't recognize beside Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Seth.

Some big guy came out of a silver and Black car, seething at the sight before him. He was about to throw punches at the blonde with the girl but a guy with almost black hair stopped him. He hissed something then picked up my daughter.

I ran out of the trees then and told the big guy to put my daughter down. He froze and turned around. That's when I saw who it was. Taylor was probably 6 foot eight, taller than Jake, and had big bulging muscles. On his arms were tattoos and one of them was a heart with Bella's name in cursive italic writing.

This was not the same boy that Taylor once was. Like Jake, Taylor changed big time. Taylor had this dark look about that only made you think once before scurrying off so your ass doesn't get plummeted in the ground.

"Son let me see my daughter." He looked down at Bella in his arms and slowly gave her to me. "Grab her bike and you boys can meet me at my house." I then walked away with Bella to my big Black Chevy.

TPOV

Shit! Charlie looked more than pissed when he seen his daughter helpless in my arms.

The guys followed me up the beach to Izz's bike. It was smashed up front and the taillight was shot. "We have to keep a better eye on Iz even if she won't agree but we can't afford anymore damage. When one of us are gone she has to have a babysitter or at least someone to watch over her so someone won't harm her."

We grabbed Iz's bike and put it in Charlie's pick up box before he drove off.

BPOV

I awoke to a bad headache and aches all over my body. What happened to me? I looked down and found dry bloodstains all over my clothes.

I looked around at my surroundings and figured I was in Dad's house. Charlie! Where's Charlie? My attempt to try and get up wasn't going anywhere. "Charlie!" came my hoarse voice. Someone came running into the room.

A big gush of air left me when I saw that it was Charlie. He knelt on the floor and moved the sweaty hair out of my face. "What happened? Where's Taylor, Em, and Jake. Where'd they all go?"

He chuckled, "they're in the garage fixing up your bike." My heart stopped. "You know?" "Bella Jake's been racing since high school, of course he'd tell me." I felt my blood start to boil at this newfound information.

Jake gave my dad a part of this cruel life. How dare he put my dad in harms way? Dad could have and still could get hurt. "I'm going to kill him. Why would he bring this life on you too? You're all I have and he let you into this cruel life."

Dad sighed, "Bella I'm all he has too. His folks died three and a half years ago. No secrets are put between us so he told me." I felt like an awful daughter right now. Jacob was a better son to Charlie than I was his daughter. Jake doesn't have any parents. Dad and Jake probably have a better relationship than dad and I.

I rose from where I was on the couch, trying to ignore the pain that was in my lower abandon. "God that hurts." I got up slowly and limped my way toward the bathroom but failed and ended up falling to the floor.

Kiki came running from where ever she was, to help Charlie get me up. I was weak. Who ever did this to me was going to pay. If only I could remember or someone at least tell me something to kick the memory back in my head.

A/N sorry it took me so long to update but the fault is on my little bro. He is like twelve and shot my computer. I don't mean physically shot it with something but you're all smart so you know what I mean. I lost all of chapter eleven and twelve, plus the sneak peek document. Sorry to those that reviewed and I didn't give you a peek on chap 11. I'm also sick so it's a bit hard to keep focused. Hope you guys forgive me:( The sneak peek for chap 12 will not be ready until today at 12/1 P.M.


	12. Chapter 12:It Brings Me Back

A/N I'm back to the story after a long time. It had to do with emotional issues and someone I haven't seen in a year and a half but I doubt any of you want me to bring that depressing story on you. *Sigh* I'm happy to be back and in gear to write again I hope my readers are still there too:)

KikiPOV

Today I was watching Bella because of Taylor's orders. Bella didn't really need watching over but it gave her the chance to catch up with her old friends. Jake still hasn't _babysat _but I doubt he wants to. I don't like the vibe that rolls off Jacob. He's not the one you can trust and from what Bella told me my assumption stands correct. I've been taking his shifts but today is my day.

We usually either get morning, noon, or night shifts but Bella needs a girl to talk to instead of boys. I walked out of the kitchen and sat right next to Bella on the couch.

She's been acting so…so unlike Bobbi but like Bella. It was weird to say because Bobbi and Bella were both the same person but there are differences between them. Bobbi lets no one or anyone mess with her. She is confident and not afraid of anything. Bella on the other hand is kind, sweet, and mother-like. She is crept up in this small box that wants out but can't find the key to unlock it.

Bella sat there and starred blankly at the television screen and had the look of complete concentration on her face. She wasn't even in tune that I was sitting right next to her trying to hand her a hot cup of joe, because it's snowing outside and freezing inside.

"Bella," I said softly at first but she didn't hear me. "Bella!" I said louder and she looked in my direction then shook her head. "Sorry Kee, my mind is trying to…I don't know, find answers, reasoning."

I set our cups on the coffee table in front of the couch then grabbed Bella by the shoulders gently. "What is so important that has you questioning reason?" She looked down and started to fidget with the hem of her loose shirt. That's something Bella would wear. "Bella this isn't you. Does this have anything to do with a certain somebody who won't even bother coming in ten feet distance of you?" She shrugged her shoulders and slouched so her hair curtained her face from my view.

"Bella you don't need to think about him. Look what he's done to you. You've gone so far and now you're right back where you started. The Bella you once were is back on the surface of this planet and almighty Bobbi is fading into the abyss." Then she looked up and there were tears coming down in a slow yet fast pace. I wiped them away and wrapped my arms around her.

As the minutes went by her breathing started to slow and I knew she fell asleep. Gently I laid her on the couch and used the blanket on the couch to cover her up. I then lay down on the couch and shared the covers with Bella.

I looked through the channels on T.V. and settled with a classic Christmas cartoon since December is only a week away. Slowly I felt my sight go fuzzy because sleep was over powering my senses until I was out like a light.

BPOV

I awoke to the bright light of the fire in the fireplace. Kee was fast asleep on the couch cuddling up to my feet. That motherly feeling came to surface looking at Kee cuddling up to me. It felt good to know that I was comforting someone somehow even if it meant that it was just a sleepy gesture.

Someone walked in through the kitchen walkway and into the living room. I couldn't really see who it was because there face was black from the darkness but I could tell it was one of the guys because of how big the silhouette was. They came closer then sat in the plush chair right next to the couch Kee and I were occupying. That's when I saw who it was. Jacob. A feeling of relief came but it made me mad that it came. I don't like him. I don't even know why these feelings show when he's around.

"Why are here?" I tried to keep my voice below a whisper so I wouldn't wake Kee. A smug expression came on his dark face. "Well it's my shift isn't it?" Slightly I could tell he's been drinking for an ounce of time because he slurred his words.

"Where's Taylor?" He looked at me, "Charlie's." I said "oh" and turned towards the couch to try and fall back to sleep but Jacob wouldn't let me. "Why do you want to know? Do you not want me here?" His voice got a bit harsh but Bobbi came to surface and she wasn't going to be yelled at like that. "Well I love him and it is my right to know where he is. There's nothing wrong with you being here unless you want to go it's fine by me."

It was quiet for a while until a question popped from his mouth that made me want to jump from this couch and sucker punch him in the jaw. "What if I was just helping Taylor keep a secret from you and said that he is with some blonde and he's drunk on his ass?"

I stood to my feet and made my way to the television to turn it off and then made my way to the stairs but Jacob grabbed my arm roughly. "Where are you going?" How could Kee sleep through this? Right I almost forgot, she sleeps like a hibernating bear.

"I'm going upstairs and I suggest that you let me go." His tight grip didn't let up but got tighter, "or else what Bella?" My eyes were probably black with anger by now, "or else I'm going to show you how much that gym has done for me."

He chuckled without humor, "you think that I'm scared of you?" "What the hell have you been drinking that has you acting like this?" Jacob let go of my hand and stood up so fast that he almost stumbled on Kee. "Why the fuck do you care?" He towered over me with dark eyes boring down on me.

"I don't." He took a step closer and I took a step back. "For once stop lying. Why do you keep saying that you don't care what I do?" He kept taking steps closer until I was between the wall and his body. I was about to hit him for coming so close but he grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head as with the other one.

"Tell me something and I'll leave you alone. What did you loose that has you so pissed all the time?" his last statement he said harshly. "Huh Bella you tell me what you lost that turned you into a cold hearted bitch." Anger flashed in me, "I don't know you tell me."

"Nothing Bella you lost nothing. Did you loose both parents because of a drunken jackass? Did you loose everything and turned into a Jackass that only gets one-stands because they think you don't have a heart to love anymore? No you didn't you have everything." I got away from him and stood on the stairs, "no I did loose something longer than four years ago, actually two things. One of them being I couldn't fight for because it was to late and the other gave up on me. There, now you know why I'm such a bitch. The one I thought was my best friend didn't even give a shit anymore. You left me there like useless garbage. Now do you like the monster I've become? No you hate it because she isn't weak and something that you can step on anymore. Just remember Jacob Black that you're not the only one that was left in the dark."

I was about to walk up the stairs but someone turned me around and forced their lips on mine. My mind was saying _'No think of Taylor'_ but my body was begging for more. I knew this was wrong because Jacob and I are now two different people and I'm in love with Taylor not Jacob, but something in me was trying to make me understand.

Jacob poured all of his anger, envy, sadness, and desire into the kiss. My lips moved in sync with his. They were soft and gentle yet forceful at the same time. I lifted my arms and put them around his neck, pulling the hair at the nape of his neck.

His tongue peeked out and slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance and I greedily let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance.

It felt different kissing Jacob. My past from our best times came crashing behind my closed lids and played like a movie. It started from when were two years old again making mud pies in his mom and dad's backyard. Then it went to when we were five years old playing dress up because I wasn't so good at making friends. It kept playing and stopped at the one where mom died. I was in a black dress and the age of fourteen. My cheeks had tearstains; Jacob tried comforting me, pulling me away from my first best friend. I put up a fight and said, "Don't touch me!" His face saddened but wasn't angry. That was the last time Jacob tried having conversation and then Taylor came but it stopped there.

I slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw that fourteen-year-old boy from my mom's funeral. Tears brimmed my eyes but they wouldn't fall. He tried grabbing me but I said, "Please don't." Then walked up the stairs sitting on the bed looking out at the stars for the first time in nine years.

JPOV

I watched as she walked up those stairs and away from me. It felt she was drifting away from me and when I saw the tears in her eyes I wanted to drown myself in them. When I kissed Bella it brought me to different levels that I thought I'd never feel again.

Bella isn't Bella anymore but when we kissed I had a little glimpse of what she once was.

I walked down the stairs and outside where my bike was and got on it to go to Charlie's. While driving I thought what Bella told me. It brought me back to when we were fifteen and we were invited to a party that was Cally Davis's. It wasn't really Bella's thing but she did it when I asked her to. That was the night I got drunk and lost my virginity to Cally. I was supposed to bring Bella home but I was to drunk to remember and Taylor had to come and pick her up. She stopped trusting me after that and Taylor became her number one. I was her second best.

Ugh! If only I could go back and erase everything. What I did just made me want to punch something.

Charlie's house came into view and I was still furious. I got off my bike and walked into the garage. "Dude what is your problem?" asked Em. I ignored him walked to Taylor and hit him right in the jaw.

**A/N sorry for the cliffy but I hope it makes up for the long update:) Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13:What You Built For Me

TPOV

"Hey Taylor where's Jacob?" asked Alex. I got up from under the car and looked at him. "Embry where is-," I was cut off by a bike pulling up to the house. It was Jake and he looked pissed off about something. "Dude what is your problem?" said Em. Jacob ignored him and next thing I knew I was punched in the jaw.

The force of the hit made me stumble back some but then my temper flared. "What the fuck Jake!"

EPOV

Taylor hit Jake back and they were now fighting in Charlie's front yard. Alex made an attempt to go and stop them but Charlie put his hand out. "Its okay son. They need to get this off of their chests. They've been holding a grudge for eight years. I think it's time that they get over it."

It was a good thing that Charlie lived on the edge of town because these two would have gotten us arrested for their yelling. "What the fuck do you want from me Jake!" and that's when Jake came to a halt. He gave up and fell to the ground with his head in his hands.

Jacob looked up at Taylor; "you took something from me, something that was mine." Jacob's guard that he's been holding up for years even before Bells left, fell and you could now see the old Jacob. He looked like shit to tell you the truth but this is what has become of him.

Taylor was still rigged and you could tell he wanted to hit something in frustration. "What Jake what did I take that was yours?" Jacob looked up, "her."

JPOV

It felt weird being this deep with someone but he had to know why I've come to be what I am today.

Taylor finally gave up with a sigh and sat down where he once stood. "What to do you mean Jake? I didn't take her because she was never yours."

"She was before you came. We use to do everything together. Then I became her second best. She stopped speaking to me, trusting me. I hated her, you, but most of all me. I'm the reason why she doesn't like me. I lost everything but the thing I regret loosing the most is Bella." Taylor starred at me and then at the ground.

When he looked up a crooked smile was on his face. "Man you might not believe this but no matter how stupid you've been in the past Bella always loved you, she just had a hard time showing it to you. I'd let her go and give her to you but that's the thing I can't. Bella is my world and it would be hard to give her up." I sighed because I knew the feeling.

That's how I felt about her and still do. No matter how hard I try to forget or move on I can't. Bella has my heart and she always will.

Taylor and I just sat there not saying anything because there was nothing left to say. After a few minutes we heard the house phone ring. Charlie went inside to answer it and not long after he came out with a worried face.

"Charlie what is it?" He looked at me, "Bella." That's all we needed and we were heading towards the house. When we got there the ambulance, fire trucks, and the police were all outside. One of the rooms from the top floor was on fire and fire fighters were in the broken window.

A police officer walked up to Charlie, "your daughter is fine just a slight concussion. It seems she has been hit by something but there was no trace of what." Taylor was trying to get to the ambulance but they wouldn't let him and it drove away.

Kiki came running up to Taylor and told him something that made him go stiff. I was confused but than I knew who started the fire and tried to kill Bella. James and Ally.

CPOV

We drove to the hospital and were waiting in the lobby, waiting for a doctor or nurse to come out and say Bella was okay. Not long after did a nurse come and say that she's all right but she doesn't remember anything from the previous evening. "She can only be visited for another thirty minutes. Miss Swan needs her rest. Room E6 second floor."

I stood up and saw Kristy, Kiki, and Embry coming out of the gift shop with balloons and stuffed animals. It was funny seeing a big guy like these carrying stuffed animals and the guys got a laugh out of this. Embry pointed his finger at them, "you say anything I'm going to kill you all."

They followed me to room E6. When I opened the door I gasped. Bella had bruises on her face and arms. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it and what made the situation worse was the heart machine. It beeped in a slow pace. Her heart wasn't going at a normal pace but was going slower than what it should be beating.

Taylor walked up to the bed grabbed her hand and kissed it. They all took their turns showing their love to Bella by a kiss on the head or hand. When it was my turn I started to cry from how broken and fragile my baby girl looked.

I slowly kneeled down next to the bed and kissed her forehead. If only she could hear our prayers for her she would get up and say it's going to be okay, but I had to be her father right now and be strong for her.

I got up and turned around patting Jacob and Taylor both on the shoulder. "Boys were going to be strong for her," and then I walked out to lobby.

BPOV (This is after Jacob left her house)

My mind and body kept disobeying me and the kiss came to my mind and I'd feel like it just happened but really that was thirty minutes ago.

I could feel the softness of his lips on mine, the feeling of his warm arms around me. These feeling for him confuse me. Why'd he have to kiss me and make it worse?

SMASH! I jumped to the sound of glass being broken and looked around and at the corner of my room was a figure. The figure walked closer until I recognized who it was.

Ally had a smirk on her face and a small club in the other. She stalked towards me like a cat after its prey but I wasn't scared.

"What do you want?" She chuckled evilly and shook her head. "You already know the answer to that." Ally now stood only a few feet away from me, "You know that old boyfriend of yours oh what's his name?" She rubbed her chin as if she was really thinking hard.

"Jake that's his name. You know I can never figure why you let him go, he's the best in bed. I bet he never told you that he and I went out for some time but if he did he wouldn't be accepted. We met at a race," she paused trying to collect her memory. I didn't want to hear the rest. The more she told me about this it was like another knife through the heart. "He was going against James, Scott, and somebody named Aaron. Jake saw me standing by my bike and came up to me asking if I wanted a ride. You know Jake is really good at seducing the women. Jake drove me over to La Push and we had a couple drinks he then kissed me, brought me to his house and it was pretty great. He has a rep to protect you know. Fuck every woman of the Pacific Coast but this wasn't just a fuck it was something more."

I tried covering my ears but someone took them and tied them behind my back. Ally grabbed my chin roughly and cooed, "oh no sweet Bella none of that because this is the best part." I tried yanking my chin out of her grasp but she tightened it and I knew bruises would be there. "I made sure to give him the best night of his life and I knew I did when he started to moan my name. After that before we both fell asleep he told me he loved me. Don't you see, not everyone likes you? He loved me before you. The story of how you came to be is all over the streets because of Jacob. He told me everything but it couldn't go that far because he said that he still loved you. You took something that was mine and without you here maybe he'll take me back. If I can't have him than no one can." I was then hit in the head and was pushed to the ground.

"Tell Jake that I said I'm waiting." Faintly through my blurry vision I could see a bright light and two figures leaving out the broken window on the other side of the room. Before I fell into the hole of darkness I smelt smoke and Kiki's voice, _Bella! Bella Breathe!_ Her voice was coming slow as I faded away.

.

.

I was trapped in a small damp room which was my in my head. Everything on the other side of these walls I could hear but they were all whispers.

Anything that happened before where I was now wasn't coming. I tried getting out of my hiding spot in the corner to reach the door out of my conscious but chains were keeping me to the floor. I've been in this room more than once and never did it have chains keeping me from coming to reality.

Why? Why does this always happen to me? I pulled and pulled against the chains but the harder I tried the tighter they got making me mentally scream out in agony. I gave up and fell against the cold cement wall that was damp because of the tears I never shed. These walls have soaked up all those tears and kept them in their walls so every night I can dream about the pain I've been through. Now the pain is so bad I'm trapped in it's hurt.

Maybe if I go to sleep I could wake up from this room. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds and out of the room that everything hurtful has so kindly took the time to build for me.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter:) Please Review**


End file.
